


Uma bendita ajuda seria bem vinda

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, acidente com Bentley, apocalipse que não foi, meu anjo fica machucado mas dá tudo certo, meu marido Loki aparece tbm, o esquilo passa bem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Inspirada por comentários trocados com a Tassi de trevas uma das minhas divas. Essa é pra vc garotaDepois do não apocalipse, Aziraphale decide ter aulas de direção e quem melhor do que Crowley para ser seu professor?Não acontece como eles esperavam e a ajuda vem de alguém inesperado





	Uma bendita ajuda seria bem vinda

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que não desisti do Loki, é só que eu tô viciada nessa série a meses e não consigo pensar em nada além dela, talvez se eu escrever minhas ideias dela eu fique mais aliviada pro Loki.  
Tbm tomei a liberdade de mudar meu modo de escrita do travessão pra aspas pq meu teclado só tem elas
> 
> Vai vir um pouco de angústia mas juro que tudo fica bem depois

"Ah não não não não. Anjo você não está fazendo isso comigo ", disse desesperado.

Era pra ser só uma lição de direção. Quem imaginaria que esse anjo estúpido ia bater o carro pra desviar de um maldito esquilo que cruzou a estrada enquanto íamos para Tadfield. Depois de todos esses séculos o anjo finalmente decide se modernizar e aprender a dirigir pra simplesmente bater meu Bentley. 

Não, eu não estou preocupado com fodido carro...talvez um pouco. 

"Anjo tonto" Aziraphale simplesmente milagrou um airbag pra me salvar e esqueceu de si próprio, oque fez com que quando meu Bentley foi desviado para uma árvore oque fez meu anjo voar pela janela da frente. 

"Anjo tonto. Tolo. Estupido" , usei minhas unhas pra rasgar o maldito airbag e corri até o corpo ensanguentado do meu anjo.

As roupas de Aziraphale estavam rasgadas e manchadas do sangue que escorria da cabeça dele, manchando também seu cabelo sempre pálido. 

"Tonto tonto tonto, acorda seu anjo estúpido e inconsequente" gritei segurando a gola da camisa de Aziraphale e o sacudindo. Nenhuma reação.

Senti uma estranha umidade em meu rosto. Ah ótimo, agora demônios podem chorar, que espetacular. 

Que se foda.

Puxei meu anjo e o abracei enquanto dizia"Por favor anjo, acorda. Você não me fez enfrentar o fodido apocalipse e salvar a merda do mundo pra morrer por causa de um esquilo estúpido", meu anjo continuou desacordado. Olhei para os ceus desesperado"Por favor, alguém, qualquer um, não deixa meu anjo morrer. Deus por favor não tira ele de mim. Ele é a única coisa boa que eu tenho nessa eternidade miserável.

"E depois eu sou considerado dramático"

Olhei para trás e notei infeliz a figura toda de preto que falou.

"Eu devo ter sido um demônio terrível pra pedir ajuda celestial e ser ouvido pelo maior trapaceiro do universo. Obrigado pela ajuda Deus", falei irônico olhando para o céu.

"Ah não seja assim, demônio. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. E eu vim ajudar"

Olhei irônico"Você ajudar? Não impedi o apocalipse e me livrei do inferno pra depois ficar em dívida com você Loki. Como se você fosse me ajudar pela bondade no seu coração"

"Ah, Crowley assim voce me magoa, eu nao sou tao ruim assim. E quem disse que você vai ficar em dívida comigo? Digamos que eu conheço pessoas que vivem nessa reino e eu gosto muito delas para ser grato pelo que vocês dois fizeram. Isso e eu ouso dizer que gosto um pouco de vocês dois, mais do anjo que de você. O mundo ainda precisa muito da presença de Aziraphale."

Olhei para meu anjo ainda aninhado em meus braços e beijei sua cabeça"Está bem, mas você não ouse machucar meu anjo".

Loki sorriu zombeteiro"Você está mesmo ameaçando um deus? Você deve ser realmente idiota ou deve amar demais seu anjo."

Mais do que minha imortalidade e meu Bentley juntos.

Loki então se aproximou de nós e se agachou, ele sorriu para Aziraphale e então acariciou suavemente os cabelos de Aziraphale, sua mão emitindo uma suave luz verde. 

Quando Loki se afastou meu anjo estava tão limpo quanto havia sido no céu.

Suspirei aliviado"Obrigado Loki, nem sei como agradecer".

"Eu falei sério quando disse que fazia isso por ele e por você. Só me prometa uma coisa."

Olhei desconfiado"Oque você quer?"

"Que isso permaneça em segredo. E que você ame e proteja esse anjo com a sua vida."

Olhei para o rosto do meu anjo"Não precisa nem pedir, eu cairia de novo por ele."

"Ótimo. Agora só mais uma coisa" Loki esfregou suas mãos juntas e elas começaram a brilhar novamente.

Logo vi meu Bentley e a árvore voltando ao estado de antes e me vi sentado com Aziraphale no carro, como antes.

"Obrigado Loki,"disse realmente agradecido.

"Disponha, demônio. Talvez um dia possamos sair pra tomar um vinho, trocar algumas ideias pra sua linha de...trabalho".

"Eu estou com o anjo ,sabe? Não que eu não esteja lisonjeado com o convite".

Loki riu"Eu não estou interessado em homens nem demônios, muito obrigado. Mas seria legal conversar com outro travesso. Trocar ideias".

Acento constrangido"Claro, porque não?"

Loki sorriu e logo desapareceu.

Aziraphale despertou pouco depois agitado"Esquilo!"

"Calma anjo", toquei suavemente no braço do anjo.

"Crowley, oque houve? Eu atropelei aquele pobre animalzinho? ", Aziraphale começou a chorar. Meu anjo doce.

"Fica tranquilo anjo, foi só um sonho. Você acabou adormecendo e eu consegui parar o carro, já ia te acordar pra nós trocamos de lugar".

"Oh, querido. Que descuido o meu, eu podia ter nos desencorporado. Você está bem?"

Abracei meu anjo bem apertado"Claro que estou, seu anjo bobo."

Aziraphale me abraçou de volta"Graças a Deus. Me desculpe por adormecer, querido. Acho que vou deixar as aulas de direção para daqui a alguns anos"

"Daqui a alguns anos vamos precisar aprender a pilotar carros voadores"

"Oh céus"

Ri.

**********

"Crowley?",o anticristo pirralho me chamou enquanto Aziraphale ajudava a bruxa, a bruxa velha e Shadwell a carregar as guloseimas para a mesa no quintal da casa de Shadwell e Madame Tracy.

"Que é garoto?"

"Porque você e tio Azie estão cobertos de magia celestial?

Me engasguei com o vinho "Deixa isso quieto e faz boquinha de siri, garoto "

Adam me olhou confuso "Está bem, mas um dia você me conta?" 

"Talvez"

**Author's Note:**

> essa foi a minha 1ª fic de GO postada , mas em outro site


End file.
